son of aphrodite
by drizma
Summary: hypnosiswriter's challenge. please review.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was 3. My dad had just died and I was on the run from the "scary things" as I used to call them. Now I know what they really were. Monsters. A few months later I met a girl named annabeth and she told me that she had run away from her family because they hadn't believed her about what she saw. She never told me what they were but I could tell they were scary. Then when I was 4 we were hiding in an ally for the night when Luke and Thalia found us. Luke gave annabeth a knife and gave me a short sword. And we went with them. Eventually we met a satyr named Grover and he told us he knew a safe place and he could take us there. We agreed. By the time we got there I was 5 and was as good as Luke with the sword. The worst day of my life was when we got there and we left Thalia behind. I cried for days after that. I was terrified when Luke left on his quest years later, not that I showed it of course. When he came back he had a scar on his face but I was still glad to see him alive. Annabeth lived in the Athena cabin and I lived in Hermes so I missed her a little but we still talked to each other a lot. She always wanted a quest but she never got one. Then Grover brought him…


	2. max

His name was Max Aaronson and he was the first one to go on a quest since Luke, 2 years ago. He arrived with Grover on his back and a minotaur horn in his hand. Heck, I didn't care about him I was just glad Grover was alive. He was in the infirmary for a while and annabeth was helping him get better. He finally woke up a few days later and soaked Clarisse and her friends with toilet water(no complaints there.). The next day annabeth made an alliance with Hermes' cabin for capture the flag on Friday, she told me that she wanted to see what he could do.

On Friday she told me to guard the flag and then she put on her hat and sneaked off to watch him. I watched as he stood by the river like an idiot, then as Clarisse beat him up. Then he got up and actually fought them. He won easily. I didn't understand how he did it then but now I do. (he used the water to heal himself and get stronger) then Luke ran across the river we had won! I was about to go congratulate him when the hellhound came, it immediately attacked max before anyone could move. Chiron was the first to realize what was happening and he shot it with 7 arrows before it stopped. I got to the edge of the group while annabeth told max to go in the water. It healed him just like before but this time he had a glowing trident on his head. Son of Poseidon, of course! I thought. Chiron knelt and said loudly "hail max Aaronson, son of Poseidon."


	3. authors note

i have updated chapter 2

sorry for the wait


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Max got a quest to find lord Zeus's master bolt so there wouldn't be a civil war among the gods. Then that asshole took annabeth and Grover with him! I mean Luke is fine, but he always looks like he has his mind on something else

When they got back I asked annabeth how it was, but she just stared at max and told me to put this weird scarf in the attic. When I touched it a tingle ran up my arm. I just ignored it and put the scarf in the attic.

That night I had a dream that I was on a bridge and I was fighting max, but I couldn't seem to hurt him. Luke was fighting with me, but something was wrong with him. He had gold eyes and looked mean. we looked at each other and attacked, then the scene changed and I was in a mall. There was a beautiful woman standing next to me. Her entire body seemed to change when I looked at her. She announced herself to be Aphrodite and told me that I was her son. And that I was more god than human. She said that my dad was a her son too. I still think that is messed up. She told me to tell Chiron I was her son in the morning, then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning he went down to the big house and told Chiron he was the son of Aphrodite, when he heard this his eyes became cloudy for a second then he said "yes, that makes sense, but I have never heard of an Olympian having a child with their own, not even her".

"what do you mean 'not even her'?" I said.

"well" he said looking flustered, "Aphrodite is considered to be… uh… I'll tell you when you're older."

I walked away wondering what he was about to say.

That day I moved to the Aphrodite cabin. when I walked in I was overwhelmed by the smell of perfume Everything looked pink and too neat., and there were laces everywhere. it looked like a giant dollhouse. there were rows of beds with curtains around them. I picked one in the corner and closed the curtain, then I fell asleep.

The rest of the summer was boring, I tried to talk to annabeth about the quest but she wouldn't talk about it. Her eyes would get unfocused like she was thinking about something, or someone….


	6. Chapter 6

On the last day of summer I was walking in the woods and I saw Luke running away from camp. When he saw me he stopped. I asked him "what are you doing?"

"leaving", he told me.

"where are you going?" .

" I can't tell you"

"can I come with?"

"no"

At that he ran away, and I heard the screaming.

Max told us that Luke had attacked him.

That dick had everyone else fooled, but not me. I knew Luke wouldn't do that. He probably tried to fight a scorpion and Luke tried to stop him. Then ran because he knew what max would tell everyone. I Didn't doubt him at all.

During the summer I had a dream. There was a voice in a pit talking to max.

"that's it!" I thought. " he must be working for someone bad, I had to tell Chiron.

When I got to the big house I could not find him. I went up to check the attic, but he was not there. But there was something shining so I waked over to it. It was the scarf, I wondered why it was glowing so I picked it up.


	7. power!

Power surged through my arm and almost knocked me down. It was going all over my body, then gathered at my throat. "this is it" I thought. "I am going to die" but then it dimmed and went away. My throat felt so weird, like it was tingling.

I found Chiron downstairs, he looked tired

"oh, hello Percy." he said.

"I need to talk to you." I told him.

"it will have to wait until tomorrow, I am very tired.

" it is about max."

"ah, yes he was just here."

"why?" I asked

"that doesn't matter"

" you don't trust me?"

"not with this."

I couldn't believe it, I was too shocked too talk for a second, then I got angry.

"tell me." I said it quietly but somehow it sounded powerful and commanding.

His eyes glazed over. "of course." he said. "he told me that he had a dream about a voice in a pit."

I knew he was evil!

When I was back in my cabin I was laying down thinking about what happened. I told him to do something and he did it. Hmmmm… I will have to test it more tomorrow.


End file.
